yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 061
The Master of Magicians - Part 2, known as Black Magic of the Soul in the Japanese version, is the sixty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on June 26, 2001, and in the US on February 8, 2003. __TOC__ =Major Events= *They duel in an underground chamber, blocking the transmission to the KaibaCorp building. *Whoever loses will have their legs cut off (or sent to the Shadow Realm in the English version). *Whoever loses must relinquish their Dark Magician to the winner. =Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Arkana - Part 2= Duel continued from previous episode. Arkana's turn Arkana Normal Summons "Mystic Tomato" in Defense Position (1400 ATK / 1100 DEF) then Sets 1 card. (NOTE: In the anime, Mystic Tomato is a Normal Monster but in the real game, Mystic Tomato is an Effect Monster). Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Beta the Magnet Warrior" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1600 DEF). Arkana activates Set Trap Card "Dark Renewal". He tributes "Beta the Magnet Warrior" and "Mystic Tomato" to Special Summon his "Dark Magician" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF). Yami Sets 2 cards. Arkana's turn Arkana Sets 2 cards. Yami's turn Yami Sets 1 card. Arkana's turn Arkana Sets 1 card. Yami's turn Yami Sets 1 card. Arkana's turn Arkana activates Set Magic Card "Mystic Guillotine" to destroy Yami's "Dark Magician". Yami activates Set Quick-Play Magic Card "Magical Hats" to Special Summon 4 "Magical Hat Tokens" in Defense Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF). "Mystical Guillotine" destroys an empty "Magical Hat Token" instead of Yami's "Dark Magician". Arkana activates Set Magic Card "Thousand Knives" to destroy Yami's "Dark Magician. Yami activates Set Quick-Play Magic Card "Cursebreaker"; destroying "Thousand Knives" and "Magical Hats". Arkana's "Dark Magician" attacks Yami's "Dark Magician". Since they have the same ATK, both are destroyed. Arkana activates Set Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon his "Dark Magician in Attack Position. Yami's turn Yami activates Set Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon his "Dark Magician in Attack Position. Arkana's turn Arkana Sets 1 card. Yami's turn Yami Sets 2 cards. Arkana's turn Arkana activates Magic Card "Beckon to Darkness" to send Yami's "Dark Magician", but Yami activates Trap Card "Mystical Refpanel" to negate "Beckon to Darkness's effect and use it to send Arkana's "Dark Magician" instead. (NOTE: In the Anime, Beckon to Darkness is called Beckon to the Dark). Arkana replies by activating "Nightmare Chains", negating "Mystical Refpanel's" effect and destroying it. "Nightmare Chains'" secondary effect also prevents Yami's "Dark Magician" from being an attack target. Because of that, Arkana's "Dark Magician" can now attack Yami directly (Yami: 4000 → 1500 Life Points). Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" in Defense Position (100 ATK / 2600 DEF). Arkana's turn Arkana Normal Summons "Doll of Demise" in Attack Position (1600 ATK / 1700 DEF) then activates Magic Card "Ectoplasmer". He tributes "Doll of Demise to inflict damage equal to half of "Doll of Demise's" ATK to Yami's Life Points (Yami: 1500 → 700 Life Points). He then tributes his "Dark Magician", but Yami's "Dark Magician" is also tributed to negate the damage done. Arkana Sets 1 card. (NOTE: In the Anime, Doll of Demise is a 5-star Monster and a Normal Monster but in the real game Doll of Demise is a 4-star Monster and an Effect Monster). (NOTE: In the real game Ectoplasmer lets you Tribute 1 Monster on your field at each of your End Phases). Duel concludes next episode. = Changes to the English Version = *Dark Renewal's star is given five more points in the dub. *Mystic Guillotine's blade is glowy in the dub. *A bit showing Pandora/Arkana running from the flames was cut from the US version. *In the Japanese version, Dark Magician is chained to a cross. In the dub it's a slab. *Doll of Demise's axe and knives are obscured in the dub. *The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode.